


A Thursday

by etlillium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlillium/pseuds/etlillium
Summary: Lena Luthor fell in love with topless Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning, wishing that she hadn’t gotten up - but so pleased that she had, now that they were so close.Or, Lena is in love, and here's how she realises it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 277





	A Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 10 at night, have fun with it!

SCFF5

Lena Luthor fell in love with Kara Danvers on a Thursday.

She woke up in her own warm bed at 7. The winter sun was streaming through the windows in broken orange light, falling in patterns on the floor of her bedroom, spilling onto the bed and over her face. She cursed herself for knowing a morning person, for allowing that person to sleep in her bed and wake up earlier than her to throw open the curtains as though greeting the morning was something to do with a smile rather than a scowl.

Then she remembered that that person is Kara Danvers, and she allowed herself to bathe in the light and admire the warmth.

Lena swung her legs over the side of the bed, the cold floor sending a shiver from her bare feet upwards. Making her way through the room, through the strewn about clothes, she picked from her chest of draws a t-shirt and pair of loose shorts, slipped them over her naked body and made her way out into the kitchen.

Lena Luthor fell in love with Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning.

The orange light from the cold sun was the same in the kitchen. Though this time, it seemed to pale in comparison to the way it lit up the stray hair on Kara’s head, the hair that could not be tamed by the hair band quickly tied into a mess of morning hair. Kara hummed while she cooked, the ease of a new morning, the lack of obligation pre-8am radiated off of her, and Lena Luthor just observed. She didn’t have a clue as to what song it was that Kara was humming as she cracked an egg into a pan, there was no music and she didn’t recognise the tune in the slightest, so perhaps it was just the simplicity of the morning bubbling up from inside with an unparalleled calm.

She stood and only observed because Kara was cooking in her kitchen at approximately 7:08 without a top on for reasons unknown to Lena. Perhaps she was too hot, perhaps she hadn’t realised, perhaps it simply slipped her mind, or perhaps she knew that Lena would come trailing out at 7:08 and wanted to absolutely astound her with the curve of her muscular back, and the line of her defined arms.

Lena Luthor fell in love with topless Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning.

When Kara whirled around at the clearing of her throat, it could have been comical, the wide eyes, the stuttering, the “You weren’t supposed to wake up,” said in a way that could have been considered a whine.

And yet, it wasn’t. Partially because Kara had no top on, her abs defined and her boobs just out like it was nothing of note, and partially because Lena could so completely see that Kara had wanted this to be special. Kara had wanted to bring breakfast to Lena before she went to work, and before Kara began to complain that she wouldn’t see Lena for - “A full day!” There was such a desperation in Kara’s eyes that it made Lena want to spend weeks in her lab to create time travel and go back in time to make sure that she stayed in bed, pretended to be asleep and let her girlfriend make her breakfast in bed just so that she could see the look in her eyes when she would say it tasted nice, and could give her a syrupy kiss.

Lena Luthor fell in love with topless Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning, wishing that she hadn’t gotten up.

“It smells delicious,” was what Lena had decided to say. In all honesty, it smelled like Kara had used too much oil, that the bacon was over cooked, and that the hashbrowns had been in too long. But it did smell delicious because Kara was there, moving her glasses up her face, even though they never slip down in the first place which Lena knows for a fact, because Kara had told her once that it was simply a nervous tick. It makes her all the more adorable, somehow, in all of her topless glory, that she moves her glasses up her face just because Lena dared to call her cooking delicious. Watching - observing - Kara do anything was a sight to behold, incomparable to anything, including the videos of seals that she gets sent by Kara throughout the day.

Lena Luthor fell in love with topless Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning, wishing that she hadn’t gotten up - but so pleased that she did.

As she made her way towards Kara, her figure blocked the way the orange sun lit up her hair and flashed off of her glasses. Instead, a sly smile painted itself on her lips, and her hands had itched to touch, a simple slide along Kara’s jaw, or a sturdy plant of her hands on her back, a delicate touch on both shoulders. Such decisions to make in the space of time it takes to cross one apartment, a terrible amount of pressure to put on such a serious decision. Lena decided, when she saw Kara look her up and down as she approached, that firmly pressing her hands into her taut stomach and pulling her hips close would be best. 

She was right, the groan pulled from Kara as Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s was nothing short of delightful.

Lena Luthor fell in love with topless Kara Danvers on a Thursday morning, wishing that she hadn’t gotten up - but so pleased that she had, now that they were so close.

“I just realised I don’t have a top on,”

Mumbled against mouths.

“And the breakfast is burning, love,”

Lena Luthor realised she had fallen in love with Kara Danvers on a Thursday.

“I’m in love with you,” told simply to the eyes of Kara Danvers, worried because the bacon was burning, the hashbrowns were black, the eggs weren’t soft, but not at all concerned about the fire alarm which was about to go off because-

“I love you, too.”

A cold, bright, naked, burnt Thursday.


End file.
